


First Things First

by little Alex (litalex)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-01
Updated: 2012-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-19 23:38:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litalex/pseuds/little%20Alex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>three snippets, really, of three firsts in Miles' life</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Things First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sahiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/gifts).



1.

Miles' first word, to his parents' great mirth, was none of the usual suspects.

He didn't say "Da", though he already felt very close to big person with the stern face who kept looking at him with sad but loving eyes.

He didn't say "Ma", though he already loved the big person who would, her touch told him, go through hell and back for him.

He certainly didn't say "Bo", the first syllable of the word that meant absolute loyalty and nearly-complete protection.

What he did say, according to his bemused parents, was "Na", for the small, beautiful girl who smiled at him every time they sat close together, who giggled every time he touched her face.

2.

For most kids, their first steps were memorable to their parents, but never to themselves.

For Miles Vorkosigan, however, his first step was a momentous occasion for both him and his parents. He had dreamt about this moment for months, listing and planning all the places to go to. He could run up the stairs! He could go into Da's study all by himself! He could run down that corridor!

So it came as a total shock, as he was making his first attempts at the lab, how hard even standing up was. The matchsticks that were his legs couldn't support a rock, let alone him. But Da and Ma were standing right there, looking so very hopeful, and Miles would rather die than disappoint them. And there was, of course, Sergeant Bothari, standing only a few steps in front of him. The Sergeant would jump out of a 20-storey tall building to catch him if necessary, Miles was sure.

Desperately holding onto the metal bars, Miles took another deep breath and heaved himself up into a standing position. He let go of the bar on his left, then the one on his right. For a short moment, he wobbled and had to grab the handle bars again, but finally he was able to let go and stand there all by himself. He looked toward his parents and saw two identical smiles, full of equal measures of pride and relief.

Then Miles took one step forward and fell promptly to the ground.

3.

Miles stared in disbelief at the "pony" that Grandda had just given him. This animal was the ugliest creature he had ever seen. It was even fat. That this...thing and the beautiful creatures he saw just weeks ago were of the same species was beyond possibility.

But when he turned toward Grandda to whine, Grandda wasn’t looking at him at all, but at his Ma. Miles blinked and studied the two grown-ups again. Ma's smile looked almost painful, just a twist of her lips, but Grandda was nearly grinning.

Miles shrugged and wisely stifled his complaints. He stepped up to his first horse and patted its flank. Somehow, its fur was wondrously soft when it was stroked the right direction. The pony was saddled and bridled already, so all Miles had to do was climb up and this large beast would be his.

Miles touched his fingertips to the pony’s neck and considered his options. He could say no, but Grandda might decide not to give him a horse at all. And if he rode this one well, he might earn a better one.

All right. He pulled at Grandda’s sleeve and the man almost automatically picked him up and deposited him on top of the pony. Still grinning, Grandda quickly went through the basics with Miles and handed both boy and pony to the groom. The groom led both around for one circle, Sergeant Bothari's hawkish eyes following their every movement.

Miles stroked his hand down the pony's neck, softly untangling the knots in its mane. And now for a name. The first name he could come up with was of course Elena, but that ugly animal wouldn't fit such a beautiful name. And the pony was a 'boy' anyway. Elena, Lena, Lina? Lin? Linny... Ninny! There!

Finally smiling, Miles bent down and whispered into the pony's ear, "I hereby name you Nin-- Fat Ninny, you ugly nag."


End file.
